


Caramel Apple Confession

by tinyheartless



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, a halloween/fall themed fic, also otoya and natsuki is a good rarepair, and he's not very subtle, based off the new halloween gacha in shining live, i know it's november but shhh, nut is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartless/pseuds/tinyheartless
Summary: St☆rish and QUARTET NIGHT are going to perform at the Secret Halloween Ball, and Otoya finds himself exploring the mansion it's taking place in before the attendees arrive. As he wanders, he eventually finds a certain band member he has secret feelings for.





	Caramel Apple Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for a piyo challenge in the shining live discord server, but I thought I might as well post it, because why not? This is my first finished utapri fic, but there will most definitely be more. (And they might be super rare pairings, oops.)

Otoya stands in front of his dressing room mirror, tying a ribbon around his collared shirt. His costume is a muted purple and black suit, and the other St☆rish members were designed similar attire. They’re kind of odd, considering they were to play the roles of ghosts later tonight, but he supposed they were appropriate for a secret Halloween Ball.

Before leaving his room, he looks through a bucket of candy left on his table, pocketing a lollipop. He walks down the mansion’s spiral staircase and finds Natsuki, also in his costume, walking through the back doors. Following him, he finds that they lead to a huge, beautiful garden filled with a multitude of flowers. Otoya lets his fingertips brush along the velvet petals of roses. When he looks up to find Natsuki, their eyes meet. The other boy immediately looks away, admiring the flowers. Otoya’s face heats up when he sees a shy smile form on his face. This isn’t the first time he’s caught him.

“Hey,” Otoya says, before he can stop himself.

He grabs the lollipop from earlier, holding it up. “If you come explore with me, I’ll give this to you.”

“No need to bribe me, Otoya,” he says, smiling.

They find a gate that leads into a meadow, surrounded by colorful trees being rustled by the cold, autumn breeze. Fallen leaves crunch under their shoes as they walk through the grass. Otoya stops as Natsuki walks ahead. Soft, golden hour light casts over everything.

“The grass isn’t wet. We could sit down without ruining our clothes.”

Otoya blanks for a second, too focused on how the lighting makes Natsuki’s skin glow and his eyes sparkle. His heart races.

“O-Okay,” Otoya hugs himself, willing his nervousness away.

They sit close together, and he hands the lollipop to Natsuki.

“Can I really have this?”

“Yeah,” Otoya says. He opens it for him, and without thinking, he puts it in Natsuki’s mouth. A look of horror forms on Otoya’s face when he realizes what he just did. It makes Natsuki laugh. He grabs the lollipop out of his mouth.

“You’re cute, Otoya.”

His face heats up, but Natsuki doesn’t notice, too busy watching the sun set.

“Well…you’re beautiful.”

Natsuki looks at him, a hint of a blush on his face. “...You think so?”

He nods.They lock eyes for a moment, and Natsuki puts his hand on Otoya’s cheek, thumb tracing over freckles already lightening with the season change.

“You like me," he guesses, putting his hand over Natsuki’s.

“Hm, is it that obvious?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Natsuki hums, looking fondly at Otoya.

“What?”

“I kinda want to kiss you.”

“...You should,” Otoya says, shyly.

So he does.

When their lips meet, Otoya’s heart beats so fast it hurts. He can taste the caramel apple lollipop on Natsuki’s lips. He buries his face in Natsuki’s chest after pulling away, and he feels him start giggling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me on twitter/tumblr: @tinyheartless  
> i need more people to scream about utapri with lol


End file.
